Tekken 4
by Rockel
Summary: A few years after T3, the T4 is announced. Viper decided that she would win the money with her secret weapon. During her training time she finds a handsome guyJin and falls for him. She teaches him how to loosen up and have fun along the way.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Tekken or any of the characters. This includes the cons from ConAir as well. Viper, Foxy, and Phantom are my OC's though.  
  
A/N: I wrote this way before the game T4 came out, and it's PG-13 just to be safe.  
  
A young red headed girl walked up the stairs to the dojo where the master of the dojo waited for her next to a young brunette teen. She followed her master into the dojo where his other students practiced. Other than herself and the brunette they were the only females of that particular dojo. Foxy Spencer only came to the dojo a few times a week since she already mastered the fighting style of tae kown do and is advanced in karate. The brunette on the other hand came to spar with Spencer. She constantly went under the alias Viper; no one actually knew her real name, but she was well known on the streets. One thing they both had in common was that they were preparing for the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 4.  
  
"Viper you're leaving your whole left side exposed again." Master Long said again. "Spencer don't be afraid to capitalize on her mistakes."  
  
"I wouldn't expose my side if I actually got to fight him." Viper whispered to Spencer who sniggered about the remark because she knew Viper liked the mystery boy.  
  
"Well, why don't you just have an unofficial match with him?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Okay, honey. You set it up and I will."  
  
"Fine I'll let you know when it's arranged."  
  
"Viper!" Long yelled.  
  
Viper turned and was hit by Spencer causing her to fall.  
  
"Ha!" Spencer yelled.  
  
"Viper pay attention to your opponent and not so much your on lookers." Long told her.  
  
As Viper was getting up she noticed the guy she had her eye on was fighting other students.  
  
"Hey, Jay." Spencer said walking up the Japanese guy.  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
"Um, my friend would like a sparring match with you. Would you accept a lady's challenge?"  
  
"I've seen her fight, but yes." Jay said.  
  
"Oh! You so totally dissed her! I like."  
  
"How about midnight here?"  
  
"Done. C'ya later."  
  
Spencer met up with Viper in the locker room.  
  
"He said tonight midnight here."  
  
"Good."  
  
"On a more personal note, he totally dissed on your fighting and that's my job."  
  
"Hey, I'd shut it because I actually fight by the rules here, but when I'm out with Cyrus and Dogg well. as they say in Ebonics: you be fucked."  
  
"Alright. Hope Jin doesn't kick your ass."  
  
"Jin? You told me you didn't know his name."  
  
"Okay I lied."  
  
Spencer and Viper walked out of the gym to their bikes.  
  
"Honey, how could I not know him. Don't tell but he is Jin Kazama aka Mishima's grandson!"  
  
"Really? That's him? Hmmm."  
  
"What are ya thinkin'?"  
  
"Well, if grandpa is Heihachi then Kazuya is daddy and that would mean if they both, you know, then he is next in line. Unless Uncle Lee gets to the fortune first."  
  
"Where are you getting all the info?"  
  
"Hell I don't know a con for nothing and not learn how to hack info off the internet."  
  
"I see."  
  
The girls rode off to their homes and returned to the dojo around 11:45. Viper was hyped up about the fight. Spencer was refing the fight too. The girls walked into the main gym and waited for Jay. Around midnight Jay popped out of nowhere.  
  
"So you think you can take me?" he said mockingly.  
  
"No, not really, but you shouldn't diss my fightin' style sug."  
  
"Really? Why not?"  
  
"Well, the Snake wasn't raised in NYC and by cons for nuttin' and then you go and say that she can't fight. Watch who ya say dat to."  
  
Jay snorted.  
  
"Well, at least Master Long knows who I really am Kazama."  
  
Jin's eyes shot up at her.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Hello, internet."  
  
"I'd hold your tongue."  
  
"I'd never say a word 'cept to Spency here so lets get down to business. Spencer."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Okay, but first you want rules or no?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"Whatever you desire."  
  
"Anything goes for Jay and you get da special rules."  
  
"No, I want the same restrictions for both of us."  
  
"Okay, honey but it's your funeral." Spencer said. "Ready, fight."  
  
Viper and Jin circled each other waiting for one to become too impatient. It happened to be that Viper attacked first. Jin quickly countered when she lunged and hit her causing her to stumble back. Viper was not phased but just stumbled to regain her footing.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Mishima! Hit me harder. I'm not glass or a fucking pussy! Give me your best shot!" Viper yelled charging again.  
  
Jin watched waiting to see what part of her body tensed first. Nothing. Viper body slammed Jin down and was on top pf him punching the muscular male. He flipped her off and pinned her, but Viper brought her legs from behind around his neck and slammed him down. She jumped up and as Jin got to his feet she gave him a few punches and quick kicks. This went on for awhile until Jin kept beating Viper down hard.  
  
"So, V ready to give?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Nope." Viper said panting as she got up again. "I still got the trump."  
  
Viper transformed into her chimera form.  
  
"What the hell?" Jin said.  
  
"She is a zoanthrope."  
  
"Damn."  
  
Jin and Viper continued their fight.  
  
"What's going on?" a man said.  
  
Viper quickly changed back.  
  
The man turned on the lights in the gym. It was Master Long.  
  
"Nothing but a small sparing match." Spencer said quickly.  
  
"Viper I thought I warned you about trying this." He snapped.  
  
"Forgive me, but it was just so tempting. At least it was here and not at a bar." She tried convincing.  
  
"Better with none at all."  
  
"It was I who challenged her Master. I knew that she wouldn't back down that's why I had her meet me to spare." Jin told Long.  
  
Long looked at him hard and finally said, "I'll figure out a punishment for the three of you tomorrow. For now, go home."  
  
The next day, the three of them were set to work cleaning the gym. Spencer of course hooked up her boom box when everyone left.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass for this Jin!" Viper hissed.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you challenged me." Jin snapped.  
  
"Well, you're the one who said 'lets fight here' so bite me."  
  
"Blow it out your ass!"  
  
"Shut up! I can't hear my damn music!"  
  
A few weeks later, Viper was able to fight Jin without transforming. Though her, Jin and Spencer still had to go behind Long's back to fight. They all still had to clean the gym several times over. Finally, Long had them stop and he decided it was time for Viper to try and fight Jay. He approached Viper and Spencer.  
  
"Viper," he began, "I think that you have improved greatly over the last few weeks and, well, you and Jay should spar."  
  
Jin walked up behind Long. Viper cracked a partial smile, but then hid it. Long set them up in the back where there was a sparring ring.  
  
"Oh, can I?" Spencer asked Long.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ready, fight!"  
  
Viper and Jin circled each other waiting for the other to make their first move. Naturally, Viper made the first move. She rushed at Jin as she had the first time she fought him, but at the last possible second she slide down sweeping Jin's feet out from underneath him. He hit the ground about the time Viper jumped up and turned to face him. She tried to nail Jin while he was down, but he evaded her easily. He then nailed her on her cheek with enough force to knock her down. She leaped up and delivered several punches that Jin evaded, but then she side kicked him and Jin fell hitting the mats harder than Viper had. The two were evenly matched up so no one really got anywhere.  
  
"Okay, enough you two." Long said. " I think that's enough for today. Viper, I'll see you Monday. Jin."  
  
"Damn, Viper you got better in only a few weeks!" Spencer exclaimed.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a fast learner. So Jin later tonight?"  
  
"No, tomorrow at midnight. I have some things to do."  
  
"A'ight. See ya."  
  
Viper and Spencer left the dojo.  
  
"What? What are you smiling about?" Viper demanded.  
  
"Well, I already know that you have a thing for Jin," Spencer began.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And I can see that he is quite taken by you."  
  
"Oh, please he is not."  
  
"Okay, but any way I forgot to tell ya that I can't make it on Saturday."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I have things to attend to. I going to see if I can track down my bro or find his whereabouts."  
  
"A'ight. Well, I'll catcha later."  
  
Viper arrived at the private sparring gym outside the city to meet Jin. Jin happened to already be there.  
  
"Where's Spencer?" Jin asked.  
  
"She has things to take care of, but I think we can manage."  
  
"Come on."  
  
Jin and Viper got in the ring and began circling. Jin tried catching Viper with an air kick, but she guarded her side and used her shoulder to swat it away. She ran at Jin and tried to deliver a roundhouse to Jin; he quickly delivered several prompt punches causing her to fall back. Viper jumped up and attacked. Like before, she and Jin were too evenly matched and fought for about an hour.  
  
She rushed at Jin who expected her dive under and slide, but she body slammed him knocking him down. Viper quickly pinned him down she sat on top of him straddle legging him and had his wrists pinned. Viper was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat as was Jin. Jin stared into Viper's eyes for a moment and then flipped her on to her back and pinned her the same way she had him except he had more weight than her and she couldn't get him off. He lowered his face to the point where it was only a few inches away from hers. Viper decided to take her chances and kissed Jin to see his reaction. To her surprise Jin didn't pull away, he kissed her back for a long time. When he finally pulled away Jin stared at her for a moment and then got up and left her. Viper sat up and stared at him walking away in disbelief. Jin removed his gi outfit and wrapped a towel around himself. He got into the sauna. Viper got up and went to the other locker room and removed her clothes; she wrapped a towel around her and pulled her hair up into a bun. She thought for a moment and then headed over to the sauna Jin had gotten in. Jin was deep in thought when she walked in and sat down next to him. Viper remembered what Spencer had said about Jin. 'He loathed everything about himself' so she knew that he was still unsure of her. Viper finally decided to make the move since she couldn't wait for Jin to. She crawled over to Jin getting up on him and then she kissed him.  
  
"Jin," she said, "I want you. I don't want to beat around the bush anymore."  
  
"Viper, I-"  
  
"No. I don't care about your damned blood line. You're you. To hell with family that's what I say."  
  
Jin laughed a little and smiled.  
  
"V, I love ya already." He said kissing her running his hand over her tightly pulled hair. Jin removed her towel as she did the same to him; he pushed her on her back.  
  
Viper awoke in Jin arms the next morning on the floor of the gym. She got up and wrapped a towel around herself. Viper hit the shower. Jin woke to the shower running in the locker room and went to the shower joining Viper. He began to notice how badly battered Viper was. She had bruises all over her body, but then again so did he. Jin restrained himself from taking Viper again. Neither really said anything until after they got out of the shower.  
  
"I'm surprised." Viper said.  
  
"About what, love?" Jin asked.  
  
"You didn't do anything back there."  
  
Jin snorted and replied, "Did you want me too? Cause lets go then if ya want me to."  
  
"Only if you want to." Viper paused and then said, "So you wanna go out for breakfast or what?"  
  
Jin looked at her and agreed, " Sure."  
  
"I'll drive." Viper told him walking to the door. "Lets go."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'."  
  
After breakfast they met up with Spencer.  
  
"Hey bitches." She greeted.  
  
"Spence." Viper greeted back.  
  
"So who won? Anybody?" Spencer asked.  
  
"Yes, me." Jin said.  
  
"Now, I wouldn't say that." Viper stated.  
  
Jin snorted at that.  
  
"Hey, I got shit to do so I gotta go." Jin told them.  
  
"Here take my car. Spence and I can manage together." Viper offered throwing him the keys.  
  
"Thanks, catch ya later."  
  
Viper and Spencer watched Jin walk away, and then Spencer turned to Viper with a look of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"What are you up to?" Viper questioned.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering where you were at six in the morning cause I stopped by and you weren't there."  
  
"Bull shit. I was sleeping."  
  
"Where was your car?"  
  
"Up at the Kazama's gym."  
  
"With you there?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh, dude now ya know I really didn't have anything important ta do last night."  
  
"I know, so thanks. Now, don't be acting like the boys wanting to know details."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So now what?"  
  
"Guess we'll find out if it was a one night stand or not tonight."  
  
"Hey, Spencer, phone." Cale said.  
  
"Okay. Comin'."  
  
Spencer walked over to the counter and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Foxy Spencer?"  
  
"Yes, this is she."  
  
"This is the Korean Military. We need to know if you've had any contact with your brother, Hwoarang, recently?"  
  
"Before I answer this I want to know why, because in the past you guys haven't told me why."  
  
"Your brother is missing."  
  
"What? Well, he, uh, probably just wanted to get away for a while, but no I haven't spoken to him recently."  
  
"Do you have any idea where he might be?"  
  
"Um, let me think."  
  
Viper came up to Spencer and said, "Hey, they're really having the tournament this month. The three of us can go."  
  
"Nope not a clue. Welcome. Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" Viper asked.  
  
"My bro's buds lookin' for him?"  
  
"Again? He is always causing trouble."  
  
"Hey, at least I don't boink anyone who catches my fancy like you do."  
  
"Hey! Bitch, you started it."  
  
Spencer laughed.  
  
Viper looked up and started sniggering too.  
  
"Oh, shit." Spencer said trying to make a run for it to get away from Jin.  
  
Jin managed to stop her.  
  
"What did I tell you about that?" He snapped.  
  
"Don't talk about the boink." Spencer said.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, I'll tell ya this Hwoarang is coming to da match."  
  
"Great. Just what I need."  
  
Ever since the last tournament, Jin had loathed everything about himself. He had even unlearned the Mishima fighting style. Viper had quickly changed his mind once she got close to him.  
  
"Where did you get that information and how'd ya know we despise each other?"  
  
"Reliable info. I didn't ask you where you got your info or why you're here."  
  
"That's because Viper told you."  
  
" Any wayz, drop it for now, so wacha wanna do tonight?" Viper asked.  
  
"Oh, how 'bout you get that Dogg dude to go have some fun wit."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"The whole stealin' cars and pissin' off Cyrus."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Hey, ain't nuttin' goin' on bitch. Kiss my ass."  
  
"Whatever. I need ta hook up wit dem any way to talk about going home sometime."  
  
"Home?" Jin asked.  
  
"Yeah, not any time soon though. I told you I was only staying over here until the search for my ass cools down."  
  
"How 'bout we go see da boys and go clubbin'. Then steal cars and piss off Cyrus."  
  
"Right. you have too much fun wit dat. You should be a con."  
  
"I know. Maybe I should go back to da states wit ya."  
  
"Yeah, maybe and while we're at it bring Jin. Ya know just cause."  
  
"Viper, is that supposed to mean something?" Jin questioned.  
  
"No, hun. Ya know I love ya." Viper laughed. "Kay, well, I'm getting' my shit and we can go over to da garage."  
  
Viper drove her silver mustang over to Cyrus's garage. She pulled into the parking lot and got out.  
  
"Yo, Cyrus!" Viper yelled looking for the con.  
  
She found him with the other cons in the garage taking apart cars they'd stolen.  
  
"Finally, decided to come and visit did ya?" Cyrus said. "Do'ya need more cash? Is that it?"  
  
"No and fuck you too. I came to talk ta ya about going back to da States."  
  
"Ah, yes."  
  
"Phantom keeps callin' here wondering when you're coming home." Dogg said. "Why didn't you give her your number?"  
  
"Yeah, right. She'd probably call non-stop worrying about her lil' cousin in Japan."  
  
"Any way, about going home," Cyrus began again, "yeah, we pretty much are leaving shortly."  
  
"As in."  
  
"Oh, a few weeks."  
  
"A few weeks! But I got the tournament in a few weeks!"  
  
"So come home after that."  
  
"Ya don't get it."  
  
"Get what?" Dogg asked.  
  
"Oh, never mind. I'll bring my shit by in a few weeks then. Let me know when you have a date set." Viper told them walking out of the garage. "Oh, and tell Phantom not to worry. I gonna beat the bloody piss outta any fighter."  
  
The day of departure for the tournament arrived. The day after Viper goes to the tournament is when the cons go back to the States. Jin would meet the girls there so Viper had Dogg drive them to the docks in a Transzam. They had the top down and the girls were sitting in the back singing and dancing to their music blasting. They pulled up to the docks and hopped out. Spencer got their shit while Viper talked to Dogg.  
  
"I hope I getting' paid to listen to chick songs." Dogg complained.  
  
"Yeah, when I get back. Thanks Dogg. I'll catch ya later." Viper said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Dogg pulled out and changed the song to Your Disease by Saliva.  
  
Viper picked up her bag and her and Spencer headed to the boat. The guards that were at the plank just stared at them. Probably because they stuck out the most. The girls boarded and went to the main weather resistant area where all the other fighters were.  
  
"Damn. There's more than I thought there'd be." Viper said.  
  
"Hope you did your homework from the previous tournaments." Spencer said.  
  
"Sort of. I can remember most of them. Like Nina over there trying to hide no doubt and the cop, Wulong. I do see new faces though."  
  
"Yep, every new tournament there's always a few newbies, but then again so are we."  
  
"Yeah, so where exactly is Jin?"  
  
"Dunno, we'll find him or he'll find us."  
  
"Like so." Jin said walking up behind them.  
  
"Jin!" they both hissed in low voices out of surprise.  
  
"Ha. Got ya." He said.  
  
"So what's the name now?"  
  
"Jay Long." He replies to Viper.  
  
"Oh, God." Spencer said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You need to be more creative and make it sound real."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Here use the name Dante Winters."  
  
"Where'd ya get a name like that?"  
  
"My bro."  
  
"Okay whatever, but don't say a damn word about my name or I'll kill ya."  
  
"Got it, Dante." Viper said.  
  
"I'm callin' ya Winters."  
  
"Whatever Spence."  
  
The ship set sail and only an hour or two later had they arrived at the island that was holding the tournament. The fighters disembark and headed into the hotel there to get their rooms to settle in. this was the first sign of trouble. Jin accidentally bumped into someone from behind.  
  
"Sorry." He said.  
  
"Hey, why don't ya watch were the fuck you're going and maybe- YOU!" the red head yelled. "You son of a bitch. I'm fucking going to rip out your throat."  
  
"Man, why you go blow it out your ass." Jin snapped back.  
  
"Here ya go." The employee at the counter said.  
  
"Thanks." Spencer replied. It was about that time she noticed Hwoarang yelling at Jin. "Shit." Spencer said leaving her shit running over to them. "Rang!"  
  
Spencer put herself between the two and was more pushing Hwoarang back.  
  
"Damn you, Rang. Knock it off!"  
  
Viper had come over and grabbed Jin by the arm.  
  
"Jin," she whispered, "don't. Not here, not now."  
  
Jin broke eye contact with Hwoarang and looked at Viper who had pleading eyes for him to stop.  
  
"I'll deal with you at the tournament." Jin snapped leaving with Viper.  
  
"Come on Rang. You're a pain in my ass, ya know?" Spencer said.  
  
"Why the hell did you stop me?" Hwoarang snapped.  
  
"Because we don't need to be drawing attention to ourselves. Oh, the military called looking for ya."  
  
"Figures. What'd ya tell them?"  
  
"Not a damn thing. Hell if they found ya then there'd be no way that you'd be here right now."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you didn't rat me out?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Are you on drugs?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Any way, why were you hanging with Kazama and that other chick? She was hot."  
  
"Well, they happen to be my friends. And that hot chick is Viper."  
  
"You're friends with Kazama? Ha!"  
  
"Oh, Rang, don't call him that. He is under the alias Dante Winters."  
  
"Winters! Oh, that's the one that keeps hitting on ya at the base! That's great!"  
  
"Shut up. It's realistic and don't say a word on who he really is or I'll call the military."  
  
"Okay. Chill out."  
  
"So how's your girlfriend, Ryoko?"  
  
"She left me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
All the fighters gathered in the dinning facility and were served dinner.  
  
"You sure it ain't poisoned?" Viper questioned.  
  
"Yes, V. Now eat it and shut up." Jin said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Now, you promise to behave?" Spencer asked Rang.  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"A'ight."  
  
Spencer and Rang joined Viper and Jin.  
  
"Don't have a spaz attack he said that he'd behave." Spencer said before anyone said a word.  
  
"So how d'ya know Hwoarang?" Viper asked while the boys ignored each other.  
  
"Dude, he is my brother."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You don't see the resemblance?"  
  
"I do now."  
  
Rang started to laugh at Viper.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
"You've known her for how long? The military has only been calling her every time I do something."  
  
"'Cuse me. So your name is Hwoarang?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"So don't you like have a shorter name that's more pronounceable to us Americans?"  
  
"I call him Rang, but everyone at the base calls him Boomer." Spencer said.  
  
Jin was about to say something when Viper hit him.  
  
"Boomer, it sounds so, so."  
  
"So what?" he asked.  
  
"So American," Viper said.  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Hey, if you ever go to the States then you go by Boomer. That's a good thing cause then the idiots back home can say your name." Viper looked at Spencer and said, "I'll be back duty calls: family at home."  
  
Not even a minute after Viper left Spencer made up an excuse to leave the boys to themselves. She met up with Viper.  
  
"We need to see if they can control their tempers." Spencer said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Viper agreed.  
  
The boys got along without the girls help. Jin got up and headed for the gym while Boomer stayed put and ate off his sister's plate stealing her food. Viper headed for the gym as well.  
  
Jin was hitting a sand bag when Viper turned on her music and started dancing and singing.  
  
"What are ya doing?" Jin asked.  
  
"Well, this helps me when I fight. If I can move for an extended period of time and sing without getting tired or winded then I know where I stand that's why I go clubbin'."  
  
"Ow, shit, ow!" Boomer yelled when Spencer ran into the gym. "Bitch! I'll kill ya!" he roared.  
  
Viper started laughing at them.  
  
"OhmiGod! She got ya already!"  
  
After the two siblings left Viper continued except added fighting moves and gymnastics. She danced to Save Yourself by Stabbing Westward. Jin continued what he was doing not really paying attention to Viper or the man who had just walked in. When he walked in Viper was doing a flip, but messed up and almost landed on her face when she felt his presence. She picked herself up and turned down the music. Viper walked over to Jin uneasy of the man who had just walked in.  
  
"Jin," she whispered. "Let's go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't like that guy. There's just something about him that wigs out my senses of the chimera. Please, I'd really like to go."  
  
"So go."  
  
"I'm going to leave you here by yourself. If he disturbs my primal instincts then there's something really wrong. Please we could go boink or give Hohoochi a present."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Jin walked Viper out of the gym putting himself between the man and her. They left and headed for the dinning facility where they found a few of the younger fighters gathered around Spencer who had a stereo and was wet from water poured on her dancing to Fat Lip.  
  
Viper did a Coyote call and yelled, "Hell ya! Go Spence!"  
  
Viper joined Spencer and some of the guys hooted. Viper took her turn and sang Possession. She flirted with practically all the guys Jin was pretty easy going so he didn't really care. Spencer sang J-Lo's Ain't It Funny and of course she really flirted with everyone (except her brother cuz that's wrong). Viper had been to the Coyote Ugly in NYC so she knew how they danced and flirted, so taught Spencer. Before Viper and Jin left, she and Spencer danced to cowboy.  
  
Heihachi sneered at the girls dancing on the monitor.  
  
"Disgusting. How times have changed. These are the most lively bunch of juveniles I've ever had here."  
  
"Now, what?" Jin asked.  
  
"I've got a present for Hohoochi." Viper replied smiling devilishly.  
  
Viper took out her lighter and lit the bag on fire. She placed in front of Heihachi's door knocked on it and ran. Heihachi opened the door as Viper had hid with Jin. He immediately stamped out the fire with his foot.  
  
"What's that smell? Oh, son of a bitch! Damn kids!" he roared.  
  
Jin and Viper sniggered quietly.  
  
"You've been hit by, you've struck by a smooth criminal." Viper laughed. "Or at least someone who hangs wit cons."  
  
"Yeah. Lets go."  
  
Viper and Jin headed to her room.  
  
"Now, what?" Viper asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we could figure out something to do." Jin said slyly looking at Viper with hungry eyes.  
  
Viper woke with the alarm beeping in her ear. She quickly turned it off.  
  
"Jin, c'mon babe we gotta get up." She said poking him in the side.  
  
Jin rolled over and looked at her.  
  
"Why'd ya set it for eight in the morning?" he complained.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we should get the smell off so the whole world doesn't know. Besides, you've got your thing to do."  
  
"Yeah." Jin said getting up. "Are ya coming or what?"  
  
Spencer and Boomer were chillin' in the dining facility.  
  
"Well, I had fun last night." Boomer said.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you did. You and Julia that is." Spencer agreed.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Jin and Viper walked in and over to Boomer and Spencer. Jin wore his white tiger pants and Viper wore an old pair of shorts and tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun.  
  
"Damn, going a little hoochie aren't we?" Spencer said.  
  
"Nope. Just some old outfit for my trump card." Viper replied.  
  
"Oh. Oh! I bet that's not all."  
  
"Shut the f up or I'll bust a cap in your ass."  
  
Spencer smiled devilishly.  
  
"I don't wanna know what you guys are talking about." Boomer said.  
  
After breakfast all the fighters filed out in front of South Tower. Heihachi stepped out onto the balcony.  
  
"Today, the tournament will commence. The rules are simple- make it to the tower first and defeat me, and you shall earn the title and the prize. You each will be taken to a different area to begin. As you go you will meet and defeat other fighters. Let the tournament commence."  
  
Heihachi turned and walked away, as he did it looked like he stepped and almost slipped in something. He pretended it was nothing and kept walking.  
  
"What was that?" Boomer asked.  
  
"Oh, a present for Hohoochi." Viper replied  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
All four sniggered.  
  
Viper took Jin aside.  
  
"Jin, I know that you're going to try to wipe out the Mishima bloodline. I'm not blind and I have no intention of stopping you what's so ever, but please for me come back alive."  
  
"Don't worry love. If I fail, which I doubt, you bust a cap in my grandfather's ass."  
  
Viper smiled and Jin kissed her.  
  
The fighters were separated and the tournament commenced. Viper ran quickly sneaking around most of the fighters trying to catch up with Jin to help kill Heihachi. Suddenly, she got an eerie feeling of someone else's presence. Viper didn't stop but kept going even though her primal instincts told her to stop. Someone hit her down hard knocking the wind out of her. She gasped to regain her breath. When she looked up Viper noticed that this was the man that had her freaked in the gym. He had an old scar across his chest that really stood out and one of eyes looked severely damaged. It was then she actually saw his face; he looked like Jin! Viper leaped up and got into fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked uneasily.  
  
"Humph." The man just glared at her and then attacked slamming her down again. "Who I am does not matter to you." He hissed.  
  
Viper stood up again and coldly said one word, "Kazuya."  
  
He cocked his head at her and grinned.  
  
Viper rushed at him like she had with Jin except she flipped over Kazuya and ran.  
  
Kazuya pursued her and tripped her causing her to fall. When she looked up Kazuya stood over her.  
  
"I didn't think that the Viper ran from anything." He said.  
  
"I don't but this is not my fight."  
  
"Really, who's is it?"  
  
Viper smiled and replied, "Well, the fight Heihachi isn't going t be yours if you take me out. It'll be Kazama's. He is heading straight there right now and I bet that he is almost there. I'm sure Hwoarang and he haven't found each other to kill."  
  
Kazuya snorted, but then again what if she was right?  
  
"Lucky for you I'm in a hurry."  
  
Kazuya left her and continued.  
  
Damn, Viper thought, What if he encounters Jin.  
  
Viper promptly got up and chased after Kazuya.  
  
"Dammit, lost him."  
  
She continued towards the tower where Heihachi was waiting. When she got there no one was anywhere to be seen. Though Viper felt as though she was being watched; she spun around quickly and blocked an attack aimed for the back of her neck. It was Heihachi.  
  
"Not who I was expecting for the first to arrive." He sneered.  
  
"Who were you expecting? The Easter Bunny?" Viper said as she pushed him away.  
  
Heihachi wanted to quickly finish off the girl for he knew that he still had to face his son, Kazuya. He delivered several quick onslaughts with pure strength that caught Viper off guard sending her flying back. Promptly she leaped up and attacked.  
  
"I knew he'd be laying in wait for me." Kazuya breathed. "I'll just wait for him to finish her off."  
  
Viper was growing too exhausted to continue fighting. She was about to transform when something caught her eye. Heihachi capitalized and sent her flying into a pile of rocks. Several went into her back sending waves of pain just before she blacked out.  
  
"Viper," Jin said. "Viper, can you hear me?"  
  
Viper moaned and grabbed the back of her head.  
  
"Get me off the rocks." She ordered.  
  
Jin helped Viper up off the rocks. When he let go of her once she was standing, Viper almost fell back, but Jin caught her.  
  
"I feel woozy." She said.  
  
"You may have a concussion. Lets head back." Jin said putting his arm around her.  
  
Viper winced and quickly told him, "Let go of my back!"  
  
Jin released and once they got situated they headed back to the hotel. Jin took Viper to the infirmary. As Jin headed out of the infirmary he bumped into Spencer.  
  
"Hey, where's Viper?" she asked.  
  
"Infirmary. She might have a concussion and she was just pretty much badly battered around. She has bruises along her spinal chord."  
  
"Damn, who got a hold of her?"  
  
"My grandfather."  
  
"Oh man, no wonder she was battered."  
  
"Where's Boomer?"  
  
"Cooling off right now, but the military is on to him. They'll probably be expecting him at the docks. We're probably looking at heavy punishment."  
  
The fighters stayed another night resting for their trip home. Viper stayed in the infirmary for the night. The next day, Viper joined the other fighters in the dining facility.  
  
"Yo, Viper, girl! What's up? How ya feeling?" Spencer questioned.  
  
"Well, I feel better, but I'm stiff." Viper replied.  
  
"That's good." Jin told her coming up behind.  
  
"Where's Boomer?"  
  
"Trying to figure out what ta do with da military." Spencer informed her.  
  
"I see."  
  
After breakfast all the fighters boarded the ship it departed. Viper stood at the front of the ship looking into the distance and watching the dolphins surf the boat's waves. Jin approached her from behind.  
  
"What are ya thinking about?" he asked her.  
  
Viper didn't even turn to face him, but replied, "Jin, I, uh, didn't tell you this but I'm.I'm going back to the States when we return to Japan."  
  
"What? When did- Why didn't you tell me about this?"  
  
"I didn't want to upset you or have you thinking about that the whole time."  
  
"Do you have to go back?"  
  
"Uh, yes and no. It's my choice but I haven't been home in awhile and well, I'm not told everything that goes on. There's also family business that I need to take care of. I'm sorry Jin, but I will come back once it's all resolved."  
  
Jin turned Viper around to face him, he traced her jaw line and kissed her. Viper put her arms around Jin. He led her below the decks to private quarters.  
  
The ship docked and the fighters disembarked. Spencer left with her brother and Jin and Viper headed over to the mall.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna get this?" Jin asked.  
  
"Yep, I'm so getting the tattoo of the viper." Viper said grinning sitting in the chair.  
  
"Okay, you heard her. She wants the tattoo." Jin told the man in Japanese.  
  
The man nodded and started drawing the viper on her arm. After that they both got three slash marks with an eye peering through.  
  
Viper waited outside the gate with Jin. They called her flight.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye lover." She said.  
  
"Wait," Jin said grabbing her arm. He pulled out a gold ring.  
  
"A promise ring?"  
  
"Yeah," Jin said, "Wear it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jin slipped on her finger and they bid one another goodbye. Jin watched Viper board the plane. Viper didn't even look back at him. He guessed that she was too upset to look at him. 


End file.
